Family Issues
by sammygene17
Summary: Will Roger be able to help his sister through a hard time when his life is still on the rocks.


**Chapter 1**

Mark was out filming something for another one of his documentaries. Roger being a guy who didn't feel like going out on one of the coldest days in December, decide that he was going to stay in the loft. He sat on the couch with his guitar and a cup of coffee. He wasn't doing much. He would take a sip of his coffee and then strum a few cords. He was trying to write another song, but nothing good was coming to his mind. The phone rang. Roger and Mark were screening their calls once again. He took another sip of his coffee before putting it down. After the third ring the answering machine picked up. "Speak!"Mark and Roger's voices said in-unison" Roger are you there? I hope this is the right number" Roger knew that voice, it had been a very long time since he has heard it. "Well, uh... it's Elizabeth. I am flying back into New York for a couple of days and wanted to see if you..." The answering machine cut her off. Roger couldn't believe his ears. He sat still on the couch holding his cup of coffee. The phone rang again. There was something in her voice that worried him. Something only a brother could hear. Right on cue Mark walked into the loft. "Man it is freezing out there." Mark looked at Roger a little surprised that he didn't say anything. Roger has been in such high sprits since Mimi moved in. As Mark looked at Roger he could see a little bit of worried in his eyes. Also Mark realized how pale he is. " Rog did you take your AZT and eat something this morning?" Roger looked at Mark. "Yes I did mumsie." He got off the couch and walked over to the sink. The answering machine picked up again. "Speak!" Roger looked at the answering machine. "Your answering machine doesn't like long messages. Well any way..." Roger walked over and picked up the phone. "Yes Lizzie. I know me to." Mark put his camera in the table and poured himself a cup of coffee. " oh you are. You said... yes I get j-jokes... I okay, yea meet me at life cafe. Yes yes ok see... bye" Roger hung up the phone and zipped up his leather coat he is wearing. He looked at Mark. "you remember my sister don't you Mark?" Roger said hoping Mark did. Since Roger didn't talk about his family that much it took Mark a little bit to remember. Mark nodded "how could I." Roger was in a very odd and cheerful mood. "I am going to meet her at Life cafe. Tell Mimi I will be back later." Roger was out the door before Mark could say another word.

Roger didn't relize how cold it was until he was actually outside. He zipped up his leather coat the rest of the way and pulled the collar up. "_This is very odd for lizzie to call"_ he thought " _either she is in trouble or she needs somthing from me"_ It had started to snow and before Roger knew it he was standing outside of Life Cafe. So many other things where running threw his head. He took a deep breath and entered Life Cafe. As she entered the cafe he brushed the wet snow out of his hair. He looked around. In the farthest booth there sat a young women. She has long dark blonde hair, it is pulled back in a messy pony tail. She has on a skirt and a nice top. Her dark green eyes are looking out the window watching people as the walked by. Roger walked over to her. " is this seat taken?" he asked. Lizzie looked up she has a soft smile on her face. " no you are more then welcome to it." she couldn't look Roger in the eyes. " I am suprised you even came." She fidged with somthing in her lap. Roger sighed. as he sat across from her. " So why are you really here?" he asked. Not wanting to get the subject on him. A waitress came by. " is there anything I can get you two today?" Roger shook his head. " no were fine." the waitress nodded and walked way. Lizzie looked at her brother somewhat. " you know you look a lot like dad." Roger smiled slightly. " Lizzie don't change the subject. Why are you here? do you need a place to stay. some money?" Lizzie sighed. " number one you don't have any money. I make more then you and second I-I-I need some help. uh... some sort of protection." Roger had an worried look on his face. " Lizzie what are you talking about? My protection from what? The monsters under you bed." Lizzie stared at her brother. " Roger i'm serious I need your help."


End file.
